Dicing with Death Episode 072
Recap Two year Dicing with Death anniversary. 1509-01-01 (continued) Before going to sleep Georg consults the stars. With his Astrology knowledge he deduces that danger rides of four legs. Also he comfirms to himself that the stars are the same here as they are on Solum. 1509-01-02 Georg with the six slaves, Reptar, Ranolie, Orwell, Almad, Fander & Rugbug leave the Halfling Village and head north. Along the path north, Georg comes across a Human Merchant, leading 3 carts. After a brief conversation, Georg continues on his way. At sunset, Georg reaches the mountains and. He decides they aren't natural mountains made by plate tectonics. They were created by other means. The group makes camp in the Goblin Woods. 1509-01-03 Georg is woken before dawn to the sound of a shrieking of one of the slaves, Ranolie. Georg lights a torch and sees a stirge, with it's needle mouth draining blood from Ranolie's neck. Two other stirge swoop down, avoiding Georg's torch light, attack two other slaves, Reptar and Almad. Almad killed outright. Georg throws a colorspray and knocks two stirges unconscious. The slaves kill the awake stirge on Reptar. Reptar reveals that 20 of them were an Akuban raiding party who hit the Spice Islands, but a Drekian Warship captured them as slaves a year ago. Now they are down to 5. Georg and the Slaves give Almad a burial. Reptar goes off to hunt, but only finds a few berries. The slaves except Ranolie head out and hunt for food. Fander & Rugbug come back being quiet and crouching. Telling Georg that by a nearby pool are a dozen Goblins. Reptar and Orwell haven't come back yet. Georg walks up to the Goblins. Some are fishing, some are bathing. They are lounge around. Georg starts barking orders in Hobgoblin, demanding fish. The demands fail to intimidate, so Georg trades silver for fish. They return to camp and finds Reptar and Orwell already there. The group cook the fish. Georg and the others head north and find a grove of oak trees in a circle. The centre tree is revealed to be an Treant named Lichen, demanding why they entered the grove. Georg asks permission to cross the grove to the otherside. Lichen is revealed to be 1200 years old. Georg and the others quickly travel though. That evening, Georg and the others find a section in the Shadow Mountains that may be passable. The group camps for the night. 1509-01-04 As the party break camp and head towards the mountains pass, they are ambushed by Goblins. Ranolie & Fander are killed by the arrow volley. Georg casts colorspray on the four goblins and they fall asleep. Reptar, Orwell, & Rugbug beat the sleeping goblins to death. The party start heading up the mountain. After a couple hours, the party is half-way up a mountain. Then a 100 year old Aspen treant named Evergreen. comes upon the party, demanding why the party are trespassing on the Evergreen's scared lands. Evergreen allows them to pass since they do not have axes. By the end of the day the party reach the peak of the mountain. They see the large Lake Mysterium below in the Hidden Valley. 1509-01-05 The party start climbing down into the Hidden Valley, but Georg and Orwell start to slip off and tumble down the hill side. Georg and Orwell are hurt badly. It takes the rest of the day to get to the bottom of the mountain. Georg almost slips off again, but Rugbug does fall and isn't moving when he lands. Reptar tries to climb down to Rugbug, but falls down the same slope Rugbug had fallen down. Reptar confirms that Rugbug is still alive. Georg casts featherfall on Reptar. Reptar jumps down the cliff holding Rugbug. Georg and Orwell head down and meet up. The party make early camp. Georg and Reptar gather wood. Georg engineers a hut. That evening they hear coyotes in the distance. The party keep the fire going and the coyotes do not approach. 1509-01-06 Rugbug wakes up the next day. Before Georg is able to memorise spells, Reptar notices large spider webs around them that weren't there the night before. Georg learns colorspray while while the slaves keep watch. Georg lights his torch and burns the web away. The group leave the web infested area and heads down to the edge of Lake Mysterium. :Everything looks equally peaceful, except for the spiderwebs and the big black dragon. But that in your mind. There is no real black dragon. They reach the lake edge and relax. Georg notices a little bit of smoke rising from the forest near the Crystal Run River. The party rest by the lake. A flock of 6 winged Gremlins descend on the party. One creature flies over the party and urinates on the party. Another tries to poop on the party and hits Georg. Another drops tiny rocks on the party. As Georg cleans himself in the lake, a creature knocks Georg over into the water. The Gremlins then drop more tiny rocks on the party. The party just waits for the creatures to get bored. After half an hour the Gremlins leave. Later in the day, the group find a Brown Bear. Reptar kills the Bear in one shot. They start butchering the bear. That night when they have made camp, Reptar wakes the rest of the party to warn them that some more stirges are coming. The stirges are defeated but Rugbug is hurt badly. The party goes back to sleep. 1509-01-07 The morning, Rugbug gets worse. The party head towards where they saw smoke yesterday. On the way, Georg gets his right arm stuck in a spiderweb. Reptar burns the web free from Georg as two giant spider comes towards them. Georg knocks out one of the spiders with colourspray. The party turn to deal with the awake giant spider, sending it retreating. They then easily kill the asleep spider. The party come across a log cabin in the woods. They find Poorvan (Ivan), a naked man with a woodaxe, chopping wood. Completely long white hair with a bald spot. He says he is a fellow wizard. Poorvan invites the party into the cabin, and lays the injured Rugbug on the bed. Poorvan tells the story of the curse of the shadow mountains. That many people have tried to set up villagers in this area and have disappeared. That some sort of shadow lurks here. Poorvan offers to trade spells with Georg for the next feww days, but they are to leave once the week is up at most. Rugbug gets worse during this time, and is euthanized. Georg gauges that Poorvan can cast at least 2nd level spells, maybe all the way to 4th level spells. Georg can only learn 1st Level spells still. EXP: 1,700 exp (+170 10% bonus) Total: 2090 exp Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Georg Episodes